expressewpwsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kategoria:Środki masowego przekazu
Środki masowego przekazu (mass media, publikatory) – środki społecznego komunikowania o szerokim zasięgu, czyli prasa, radio, telewizja, Internet, a w szerszym znaczeniu także książka, film, plakat, kino. Środki masowego przekazu to element kultury masowej. Historia środków masowego przekazu Początki prasy sięgają IV wieku – pierwszym wydawcą był chiński dwór cesarski. Ponownie prasę zaczęto wydawać w XVI/XVII w. Pomysł ten szybko przyjął się w całej Europie. Pierwszą gazetą wydawaną w języku polskim były Nowinki z Konstantynopola, a pierwszą polską gazetą był Merkuryusz Polski Ordynaryjny, wydany w 1661 roku w Krakowie1, a później także w Warszawieźródło. Pierwsze regularne programy radiowe nadane zostały w 1920 roku. Kroniki filmowe wyświetlano od 1927źródło. Telewizja w Polsce narodziła się w 1937 roku, ale prawdziwą popularność zyskała w latach czterdziestych i pięćdziesiątych. W 1971 roku pojawiła się kolorowa telewizja.źródło Środki masowego przekazu a kształtowanie się wzoru wpływu Robert Merton przeprowadził badania wśród czytelników periodyku społeczno-politycznego w Rovere: respondenci mieli wskazać, do kogo zwracali się o pomoc w osobistych sprawach, a następnie wskazywali osoby, do których powszechnie zwracano się o poradę w tych sprawach. Merton sformułował przedmiot badań w następujący sposób: ”Czy wśród czytelników pisma znajduje się nieproporcjonalna liczba osób wywierających wpływ i czy korzystają one z informacji w inny sposób niż zwykli czytelnicy?”. Badania miały na celu udzielenie odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy istnieją osoby, które wywierają wpływ na innych ludzi, i jakie to są osoby. Na podstawie tych badań podzielono ludzi na: wywierających wpływ w obecnej chwili, ludzi wpływowych, ludzi, których wpływy zanikają, albo których wpływ jest ukryty, ludzi przeciętnych, samotników. Podczas tych badań próbowano określić, jak dużą rolę odgrywa ów periodyk w życiu mieszkańców Rovere. Okazało się wtedy, że grupa ludzi wywierających wpływ czyta owo pismo nie dla zdobywania informacji dla siebie, ale po to, by informować innych ludzi, którzy zwracają się do nich po pomoc lub opinię. Dla przeciętnych czytelników pełni on funkcję prywatną w przeciwieństwie do ludzi będących ośrodkami wpływu – dla nich pełni funkcję publiczną, gdyż informacje umożliwiają im występowanie w charakterze interpretatora zdarzeń, które wydarzyły się w kraju i za granicą. Badacz podzielił osoby wywierające wpływ na przywódców lokalnych oraz kosmopolitycznych: przywódcy lokalni to ci, którzy swoje wpływy opierają na rozwiniętej sieci stosunków osobistych, a chcąc zdobyć pożądaną pozycję, muszą się czymś wykazać. Wpływ szybciej zdobywają dzięki kompetencjom i wykształceniu; przywódcy kosmopolityczni pochodzą z zewnątrz. Zdobywają zwolenników dzięki temu, iż rozumieją swoich współmieszkańców. Okazuje się, że Merton źle sformułował problem badawczy, było to bowiem zbyteczne uszczegółowienie problemu – nie chodziło o wskazanie osób wywierających wpływ, ciężko jest znaleźć korelację między czytaniem pisma a wywieraniem wpływu. Istnieje podobna zależność, jednak wywieranie wpływu nie jest logiczną konsekwencją czytania gazety. Czytanie gazety to metoda, dzięki której potencjalny kandydat zwiększa swój prestiż w oczach innych mieszkańców. Metody badawcze Dane służące do badania społeczeństwa pochodziły kiedyś wyłącznie ze statystyk przyrostu naturalnego ludności, przestępczości, migracji czy produkcji. Jednak pojawiły się metody pobierania prób, metody badania małej części społeczeństwa. Umożliwiło to zbieranie danych na szeroką skale w różnych celach. Do nauki wprowadzono zmienne psychologiczne – zamiary ludzi można było łatwo rozszyfrować. Merton wprowadził tzw. statystyczne testy istotności, a przykład zastosowania opublikował w jednym z pism socjologicznych w 1945 r. Tuner twierdził jednak, że łatwość, z jaką można wyznaczyć „poziom istotności” rezultatów powoduje jeszcze prostsze wysnuwanie wniosków z badań na małej grupie osób. Dla analizy archiwalnej ważne są wywiady, które mogą być przeprowadzane zbiorowo lub indywidualnie o charakterze skategoryzowanym albo nieskategoryzowanym eksploracyjne lub zogniskowane, które uzupełniają eksperyment kontrolowany. Polega on na przeprowadzeniu badań na dwóch grupach – jedna z nich została np. poddana działaniu propagandy, a druga nie. Wywiad przeprowadza się przed i po zakończeniu doświadczenia. Efekty eksperymentu ukazują skutki oddziaływania na postawy, a nie na wewnętrzną dynamikę która do nich doprowadziła. Inne metody badawcze to „sondaże postaw”, gdzie uwzględnia się: postrzeganie świata społecznego- w jakie informacje wierzymy, a w jakie nie; z kim się kontaktujemy oceny – idee które uznajemy, przywódcy, którym ufamy oczekiwania – nasze plany i myśli oraz przypuszczenia Kolejna metoda badawcza to „technika panelowa” wykorzystywana w badaniach wyborczych. Porównuje się tu wywiady przeprowadzane podczas kampanii z tymi samymi ludźmi, by ustalić kto zmienia zdanie, decyzje i dlaczego. Fokus, czyli zogniskowany wywiad grupowy przeprowadzili w 1941 roku R. Merton i Lazarsfeld. Zastosowali go do oceny programów radiowych. „Puszczano” audycję radiową zgromadzonym w studiu słuchaczom, którzy mieli do dyspozycji dwa przyciski: zielony i czerwony. Czerwony przycisk miał być naciskany, gdy audycja radiowa wywoływała w nich negatywne reakcje, zielony – gdy pozytywne. W dalszej części badania odtwarzano grupie fragmenty wywołujące dużą koncentrację reakcji. W czasie II wojny światowej Merton wykorzystywał fokus do analizy wpływu filmów propagandowych na morale żołnierzy oraz do analizy różnych metod szkolenia żołnierzy. Funkcje środków masowego przekazu Jako pierwszy funkcje środków masowego przekazu wyróżnił Harold Lasswell. Według niego (1948) 3 główne funkcje komunikowania w społeczeństwie to : koordynacja elementów systemu społecznego transmisja kultury, czyli transmisja dziedzictwa społecznego następnym pokoleniom Obecnie jednak mówi się raczej o funkcji: informatywnej, interpretującej oraz kulturowej. W 1960 r. Charles Wright dodał jako czwarty element rozrywkę. Rozrywka jest częścią transmisji kultury, ale posiada też wymiar psychologiczny-dostarcza ludziom relaksu i redukuje napięcia, co ułatwia im radzenie sobie z problemami życiowymi, a społeczeństwu unikanie rozpadu. Dodając piątą funkcję – mobilizację, a w jej obrębie wykorzystanie mediów do politycznej i handlowej promocji, możemy za Denisem McQuailem wskazać następujący zestaw zadań i funkcji mediów w społeczeństwie: Informacja dostarczanie informacji o wydarzeniach i sytuacji w społeczeństwie, kraju i na świecie wskazywanie rozkładu sił we władzy politycznej ułatwianie innowacji, adaptacji i rozwoju Korelacja wyjaśnianie, interpretowanie oraz komentowanie znaczenia i sensu wydarzeń i informacji popieranie ustalonych norm i autorytetów socjalizacja koordynowanie jednostkowych i zbiorowych działań społecznych tworzenie consensusu społecznego i politycznego ustalanie autorytetów i nadawanie statusu społecznego Kontynuacja wyrażanie dominującej kultury oraz subkultur i nowych wydarzeń kulturalnych wytwarzanie i utrzymywanie wspólnoty wartości Rozrywka organizowanie zabawy, odprężenia i relaksu redukowanie napięcia społecznego Mobilizacja kampanie publiczne w sferze polityki, wojny, rozwoju ekonomicznego i religii Nie można jednak wyznaczyć rang powyższych elementów czy częstotliwości ich występowania. Odpowiedniość między funkcją a zawartością często się łączą a treść przekazu może służyć różnym funkcjom. Teoria funkcjonalistyczna jest najbardziej użyteczna do wyjaśniania integracji społecznej. Analizy zawartości wskazują, że media masowe są zwykle konformistyczne i podtrzymują tradycyjne wartości- raczej opowiadają się za poglądami większości, niż mniejszości. Gans twierdzi, że media najczęściej wyrażają to, co same uznają za wartości dominujące. Wg Murphego media wyrażają wartości prestiżowych warstw społecznych, elit wspólnot lokalnych. Przykładem selektywnej funkcji integracyjnej jest teza Ferguson z 1983 r., która widzi analogię między Durkheimowskim pojęciem kultu religijnego a stosunkiem między kobietami pismami i ich czytelniczkami. Pisma te tworzą swoiste wspólnoty duchowe, kult kobiecości, w którym dziennikarze są kapłanami, a czytelniczki wyznawcami. Funkcjonaliści wskazują, że nawet wiadomości są normatywne, a tym samym umacniają określoną wizję rzeczywistości. Media mimo eksponowania zbrodni, gwałtu nie są istotna przyczyną społecznej i indywidualnej dezorganizacji. W 1948 Merton i Lazarsfeld wprowadzili pojęcie „dysfunkcja narkotyzująca” – polega na tym, iż media tworzą stan społecznej apatii, przy jednoczesnym umacnianiu wśród odbiorców przekonania, że poinformowanie jest wystarczające do aktywnego uczestnictwa w życiu społecznym. Prowadzi to do pasywnej obserwacji. Kategoria:Środki masowego przekazu